The hidden pain(An Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga story)
by hyacinth23
Summary: Non Yuri\ Summary:did you know this saying that " Dont judge a book by it Cover" right? Think of it... Well that was the realization of a 12 years old fangirl Normi as she was travelling to the Naruto world and her mission. What will Normi discover?.. and How Ino and Hinata was involved here? Sakura bashing,OOC,and slight swearing
1. Prolouge

The Hidden Pain (an Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga story)

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters...except the plot and Normi and other

Warning:OOC, slight Character bashing,slight AU,With errors and wrong grammars

Prolouge

PROLOUGE..

Normi ,a 12 years old girl and a fan of the anime naruto. Woke up of her bed as she get ready to her plans this Morning ..three things

Waking up, Survive and Sleep..Well its summer so she is free to do her activites,especially Watching Naruto Series. One day at her bedroom her mother from downstairs yell at her "Normi! I will go to the groceries ok?!" then Normi replied still focusing on the screen of her plasma Television on her bedroom" Yes Mom! and please updated for the latest gossip ok?" Then Her mother replied "Ok Honey, Take care!"

then she heared the door shutted down and she continue to watched

the series.

NORMI'S POV

Ok so Im here alone in my So- called- office(my bedroom) and continuing to watched Anime ,Well anyway when I look some Memes

here in my tablet in Google..because we have WiFi, Just keep laughing

at these anti-Sakura Memes that she jumps of the cliff because

she wants to proved how much she love(obsseses) with Sasuke

that Sasuke ask her too...Lmao! wait its only a meme so its just a fan made..but you know it seems so True..you know that In the Fandom

Sasusaku and Naruhina are the most popular when it comes to none- Homosexual because when it comes to Homo, SasuNaru is the Best you know! they had shared their first kiss and also have their second time in the falls(i forgot where the heck is the episode of it) Ok ,ok I know someone or mostly they said that it was an accident but again..it was hilarious! well anyway while i browse some pictures in the Internet. then I suddenly saw a light,a very bright light in the window

I thought to my self .. WTF!? Was my time now to leave my world ,how I miss My Mom, My Dad,and the Stuffs I want..anime and Manga! wahahaha I dont want to be dead to leave the world yet! T-T.

Then I heard a voice from the Light "Lord, Is it my Time to leave on Earth Im not ready...!" I pleaded then it replied " WTF? are you crazy!? Im not the Person you have been calling Lord! Well my name is Superior A , the incharge of the Anime Portal that can go whatever Anime you want to Go..."

a deep voice was kinda remind me of Yuri ,the voice character of Sasuke in english version. Well enough about that, "Uhh Sir? What do you need?" I asked,seriously what was he doing here anyway? Well I just wish to go To Naruto world because I want to see the characters there. Hoe is it really true that Sasuke is gay(and of course he would deny it) and Emo. and why Naruto love Sakura even That Flat chested girl didn't return her feelings to her(I hate her guys) and other simple things that fans wants to the voice speak as i have in thoughts in my wacky mind" Well I know and its obvious that you want to go in the anime world, and Meet your favorite characters there so Im here to grant your wish.." He said Seriously? Me going to the anime world? Is this a dream? a wacky dream? then when it is true I Will have a PARTY AND WE HAVE TO PARTEY!well anyway as I cant believe to myself that I will have my Best dream come true! Well second I want a date with Luhan in EXO in Korea so Im a Kpop too!

Well anyway as I tried to face him I spoke"Really? " He nodded "But I have one mission to you,if you complete it I will agree that You will go to your favorite anime world as long as you want!..but if you failed the mission well Im sorry this is your First and Last visit to your favorite anime..got it girl?" Then I nodded..If I will do the mission I will have every day visit from Naruto world OMFG! THIS IS HILARIOUSLY FUN! :D

but if i failed...bye bye anime world...huhuhuhu.T-T

then I ask" What is the mission?"But the voice said" If you agreed

then I will tell you the Mission?" HE WHAT!? what if the mission

is dangerous? what if its just a useless mission...well anyway

I cant wait to meet them especially the akatsuki! OMFG! well its my dream and also I want to have a adventure there! well ok..I agree..

" Then I have agreed, so what's the Mission?" then the voice stated

" You will find a character in Naruto that Uses its smiles ,grins and Giggles and Laughs to Hide its pain ,sorrow, and Fear.." then I said" Its obvious, Its Naruto ,sometimes he wants to think to the people he cherished that he's Ok even he is not! " well thats true, I admired him you know, full of emotion and adventures but a lot of talk then fight..

at least fans looking for some bonding time.. then I packed my four things I need, my pocket Wifi,My tablet the charger of the tablet and the charger of my pocket wifi..then I put my dark hair in a ponytail and then Im done " ok..I accepted the mission so lets go!" then the voice said "Ok to the Naruto world" then ,...

Blinked ...

End of Normi's Pov

Unknown POV

I am in my room now preparing for the Genin Exam then I face on the mirror

and tell to myself" Why my life is like this" letting a tear fall in my eye

"Why all the people ,I have this curse.. Why all the people it should be me holding this burden..I want to be strong, but not harming other people..not letting my friends and family know that Im a monster..a demon is inside of me... I wish I could be like Naruto

who bravely face all the hate..I wish I could be like him..."

then I leave my room and wipe my tears dont worry

They will never find out..I will promise..no one will find out!

AN:Well who is the Unknown POV?

And what is the mission all about?

You will soon found out


	2. Welcome to Shinobi world Dattebayyo!

Chapter 1-Welcome to the Shinobi World! Dattebayo!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters

Normal POV

THUD!

" We're here...just do your mission in 100 Days In Konoha..."

Superior A said While Normi still rubbing her head"Ok..What Part is this

..Part 1 or Part 2...?" She ask " Well look at the stone faces of the Hokages how many are they?" Then Normi counted" One..two..three..four.." she counted" You look like a child. when you counted.."Supperior A said" Oh shut up Superior!" then she realized the light and the voice was out "Arggghhhh ,Im still asking for a question to you..Well anyway its part 1.." then as she turned around she is on a field where Shikamaru spend his time cloud-watching.

"I better go! " as she said then as she open her tablet she found an App that is new to her " Wow A virtual Pet..Well let's see" then as she click the app it suddenly appeared as a Ninja Dog "Welcome to the Shinobi world Normi-sama! Im kwotoski! your virtual pet and guide to this world! you can ask everything from me ..." then Normi smiled as she smiled brightly ,took a deep breath and ask" What is my ranking now..?" she ask then the Virtual pet said" You are now a new Genin and it is now the announcement of your team !" then Normi blinked and when she recovered she ask" Where can I found my Headband?" then the Virtual pet tossed a Ninja headband at her" Thanks...!" then she went on her way at the academy.

Hinata POV

As soon as I went into the classroom where some students are their when I saw Ino and Sakura race here in the classroom then I saw Naruto-kun look at Sakura..Like he was going to fall inlove with her..I am slight jealous of course amd I ask myself"Am I Not beautiful...?" but when I saw Ino I felt a mystery ..Well she is just another Sasuke's fangirl but I felt they where something more..I dont know ..I just cant explained, when I saw Sasuke and Naruto Kiss accidentally I tried not to laugh because it's rude and then Someone seated Beside me "Hello...

are you Hinata Hyuuga right?" then I nodded" Hello Im Normi ,nice to meet you!"then I said" Ni-ce to meet y-you Normi-San.." Well Normi had a black hair just like mine and she let it down. she had Blue eyes and seems she is like Ino when she let her hair down but the difference is her hair is black,she's quite fit and have pupils in her eyes. then she ask me" Why Most all the girls like Sasuke?" then I just said"Because they thought Sasuke was the most handsome, Intelligent and most skilled in the academy so they all fawn over him.."

then she said" So...I well I agree but..you know he's such an Emo.."then I shrugged" I g-guess .." but w-we can-nt jud-ge too, Sasuke is the only survivor of the Uchiha clan and he would have traumatize about the event because of it..I dont bla-ame him. then Iruka -sensei,

Appeared infront of them and Announce the teams well when the team seven where announced Naruto was happy because Sakura is in her team while Sakura is happy that Sasuke is also at her team,Im a little envy because i want to be on Naruto's team..but I can't, then Iruka -sensei said"Squad eight! ,Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame ,Hinata Hyuuga and Normi Yamasura.." then Normi smiled at me"Its ok Hinata ,I know that you want in Squad seven,but We could have a bond with each other right?"then I nodded Normi such a nice friend, I mean if we bond more it would be great, But how,how will I became her friend if this shyness and stuttering is still in me ,how could I have a conversation that I keep stuttering when I heard that the team 10 is Ino,Shikamaru,and Chouji,which made Ino mad,Normi said"Ino is just like an another fangirl right?" then I just replied to her by a shrugged,Like I said I just dont want to judge people..

Then I stated"Normi-chan ,Can w-we meet ou-r team right?" then she smile"Ok Hinata..Im looking forward to it!" then we go at the other classroom to meet our sensei.. but when we exited I saw Ino holding her heart and bit her lower lip like she was having in gonna ask her when we met

Then Normi pulled me outside to meet our sensei.


	3. A dream of a sorrowful Farewell

Chapter 2-the dream of a sorrowful farewell

Normi POV

I cant believe Im not in team seven! and I cant believe I'm in team 8 too! not that I hate Team eight but, I thought I would be in team seven because like most fanfic that an OCs is the story mostly they are part in team seven.. this adventure will be very interesting, while we have met by our sensei,Ms Kurenai Yuhi or should I say in the future..Mrs Sarutobi,Sadly..Asuma died...How dare you Masashi...Just joking You know..hehehe anyway as we four waited for our sensei in this classroom ,Kurenai-Sensei entered the classroom,you know why I know her quickly? because she wears bandages ,I mean..well she had crimson eyes and messy black hair..well they have the same hairstyle like karin but her hair is just black!"Umm Well everyone is here,you introduce yourselves" then Kiba introduced themselves then Shino then Hinata Hyuuga that always stuttered then now its me!"Well umm Hi,hehe Im Normi Yamasura! and My dislikes are Sasuke's fangirl,bashers,People who are always mind in someones bussiness

and traitors but my likes are barbique,My Ninja tool here(reffered as my tablet) and good people that always respects and cares for eachother!"Well then Im done then Kurenai Sensei nodded"Meet me in the training grounds tomorrow morning!"then she dissapear like a puff in a smoke..well Im excited! and anyway Kiba ask if we could hangout today then we Hinata say yes of course Shino too,first he refuse but no! we insist then he agree ,then I treated them in Ichiraku Ramen!right guys and I know that its Naruto's place but we go right there its time to taste the most famous Ramen Naruto History! then off we go!

Then as we go inside we seated by the stools of the Ramen shop

then Ayame collected our orders and I notice Kiba and Shino minding their own bussiness "Well Hinata! So what are ordering?" then she said stutering"Well,Normi-chan..I ord-dered Beef ramen How-w about Y-you?Well I smile at her "Well you will see!" then when the dishes we ordered

arrive and we ate gracefully,Kiba make fun while shino keeps his cool image!how cute! lol dont get me wrong he's cute but..I get scared by his bugs too you know! and After we have ate I paid the bill with the money that I requested by my visual pet,Kiba and Shino thank me for treating them and also Hinata -chan too,well she's my favorite character after all well next to her is Ino after all. then I ask my pet where do I sleep then the pet showed the direction by pointing where it is ,if its up,down or sideways then it leads to a apartment then I enter inside and my virtual pet points a room and open it..

"Is this my room Kwotoski?" then it nodded it was a simple room with a complete furniture,like I have lived here for years,Like a ninja theme bed.. I have a two teddy bears,a white and brown teddy bears then a bed ,there's a kitchen and a restroom and also there's a bathroom with shower and a tub! there's a closet and then, there's a TV! OMFG!? is this my Room! looks like a condo! bring foods ok?! Lol well anyway I thank Kwotoski,my Ninja-dog virtual pet then I charge my Tablet and my pocket Wifi,Kiba ask me what is this..I said its a ninja tool,but it is not use for fighting..it is used to find informations and also for also I recharge my pocket wifi and i take a cold shower.I love having cold shower,because it refreshes your body when your feeling I feel like Im a sexy woman rising underwater! yikes hahaha well after a long and playful shower I wear the clothes from the closet, a white t-short and a cotton shorts,then I finished charging my two gadgets and Remind myself about the mission,will supperior A help me for this or what?! and I turn off the lamp at my nightstand and lied at my bed then pull out my covers and goes to sleep..

The Dream\Third POV

When Normi sleeps comfortably,she is dreaming as she was herself on a hill that has as cottage or bungallow i think,then she saw a girl, a five years old girl, having a long blonde like white hair,and had sapphire eyes she's crying infront of a small cottage or bungallow in the moonlight ,"Poor girl..."Normi thought" then the girl went inside the bungallow and saw a lady on the floor, puddles of blood was around her like she was taking a swim on it,like she was alive,but she was slowly dying in any second,the girl approached the woman then the she touched the girl's face and rubbed it gently and her hands wipe away the tears that comes from her eyes"Rinosha...Kaa-san loves you very much..*cough* You will be strong one day,and I will always be at your side..."then the woman press the cleavage of her child and suddenly the spot lighten and the girl moaned in pain"Aghghghghg!Kaa-san..." then it appears as a crescent shape mark with a violet color highlighted of the side of the crescent.."My Power...Take care..use it for good,control it,and you will be one of the most legendary kunoichi had ever known..a sole protector of the Uchi-ha legend...*cough*please take care..Kaa-san loves you..."then she was out of breath and the child was crying at her mothers corpes"Kaa-san... Why..Why did you leave us..why did you leave Dei-nii and me..suffering like" this then the mark lightened as she also shriecked in pain"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Normi had witnessed anything but the backround was change and saw the little girl again..in the forest with her brother."Dei-Nii...Kaa-san was Dead...

what will we do..Im scared.."Then a Blonde boy look at here with worry as he was looking at the younger girl"Rinosha...I know..and Im sad too un"

then he kneeled infront of her "Just be strong..treasure what Kaa-san gifted you...I will protected you no matter what, and dont forget if Im the Artist ,then you are an actress...act as a weak ninja,and they underestimate you ,then show them what's your streingth, show them what you can do and feel them the masterpiece of an actress and dont show your enemy or people that your weak..un" A boy name Deidara said then he went away with her sister then the backround change again""Deidara..which means Its Deidara's family .why he..he is not even introduced in part in late part 1,but its too early"She was shock,then she saw some badits surrounding them"Now these two little kids are having an adventure here...We can make money for selling them

and the little girl will be our sex slave !"then they laugh evily

"Brother..." Rinosha's tears falls into her eyes as she tried to hide behind to her brother then Deidara gave her a smile"Dont worry..un,we will make this.."then The bandits attack and Deidara make himself his defence Normi wants to help them fight but she cant be heard,nor touch and see..only she can do that .then the bandits attacked them then deidara dodge them all and attack them too,but unfortunately the bandit behind him stabbed him behind his back two times then he fell and he face the ground he forcely crawl infront of her and Rinosha kneeled down she felt like look at her brother sincerity,guilt and worried then Rinosha said"Nii-san...please dont leave me...I dont care We will die both at least we're together.."then she said then the bandit carried her away from him"Rinosha!"Deidara call still suffer all the pain"RINOSHA! RINOSHA!"then his hand open wide for her to he reach then also her sister called him too"DEIDARA-NII!NII-SAN!"then they both shouted and tears where falling into his eyes"RINOSHA!"

then Normi felt a clutched from her heart"Is this Deidara's story all along..a secret from this world...and who is his sister.."

then she felt something that makes her felt sleepy and then she fall into the ground and then she only saw pitched black..

End of the dream

End of the Dream\Third POV

Guys,Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling...

and please read and review please ..with the cherry on top!

Well the question is...

Who is the five years old girl name Rinosha?

Is she an OC or a character?

Is she was the sister of Deidara?

Who is that Sole Uchiha Survivor?

And many questions...

I hope you like it,and if you dont like it ,ok i respect that ,but no bashing ok!

More love and kisses for Normi,Hinata and Ino!

Read,and Review Readers


	4. The strange friendship

Chapter-3 The strange friendship

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters except Normi

and The plot is not based on the series,except to some parts

Warning:AU i think,OOC,with OC kinda of character bashing,

errors

Normi POV

When I wake up in the morning..I was, well totally unexplainable to myself..that my dream last night..about the girl name rinosha?! and about the sole Uchiha guardian?! WtF i dont know why but i have thoughts in my mind..gosh!who's that blonde girl,and is she was a legendary kunoichi know..disguise as a common kunoichi? i dont know,im so carried away,I almost cried! well anyway i get ready myself and gonna meet my teammates.

...,...

"Are you okay? Normi-chan?" Hinata ask worriedly as Shino and Kiba look at me like they are worried"No ,Im fine!"Then Akamaru bark"Nah!

Akamaru can lie..Your not ok,he sense it.."Kiba stated and I lowered my head down "Is something bothering you Normi.." Shino cooly said but it mix as a worried tone "Yeesh,ok im not ok.." I pout.

Then Hinata ask me"Umm..Normi-san..what is k-kinda bothering you right now? W-we will L-Listen."

then I smile,"Well I have the strangest dream ever ..I am dreaming about a girl..well she's pretty,and cute..and in the moonlight she. cried..she mourned because her mother died...before that her mother say something about her destiny..something about being an Sole guardian I guess..and the backround suddenly change and I saw the girl and his brother..in the moonlight they are having a conversation as they walk away at the spot where her mother died.."then I notice that Hinata,was Silent,Shino was eager to listen and Kiba..well Kiba,his face was shown to be a face of pity.

Then I continue my story about it,except that I told them that Deidara is a Hinata lowered her head and Shino just stared on me while listening my story then Hinata smiled at me"Its ok Normi-san..its only a dream..."she said then Kiba grinned at me"Well we wont tell everyone about this..but when it comes to me...Your crazy!"then I glared at him and aiming to punch him in his face but he raised his two hands like he was surrendering "I was joking Normi! dont be so mad about it..." then this bastard added"You know Normi ,you look cute when your angry!"then I looked away before he saw that I was blushing...then Kiba said"Well your better than that Fangirl Pinky and obsessed Ino."as Hinata heared Ino's name she looked away .then I raised my Eyebrow while still staring at Kiba"Did you hate Ino?"then Shino said"Nope I dont,she looks like the other Sasuke's fangirl..but more competitive and a snob...I guess but most of all I can feel a strange aura when she's around...like she's hiding something..."

and I raised my eyebrow in confusion and stared at Kiba anyway

then Kiba stated"She's always be an annoying bitch! a snob,and a weak girl that only cared about her looks!"then we heard someones voice well speaking of the devil,"WHAT DO YOU SAY DOGBOY!?"

Then we all turned around and saw Ino,the Yamanaka heiress of the Yamanaka clan then Kiba smirked wildly at her"Hey Ino? why dont you admit here that we are right!."I know that Kiba is just going to pissed Ino..and It will be very very bad Idea! Sakura is worse then Ino will be worst because its Sakura's mentor you know..yeah when they are and Sakura are bestfriend but Sakura betrayed Ino...for a boy..what a petty girl..anyway back at the situation,Ino heard all Kiba's Insult at her then Ino insult him back because she's angry at him then Kiba continued"Who do you think huh?! not just your being the top kunoichi! doesnt mean your strong enough! you are like the other annoying,obsessed and weak damsel and distress fangirl that having a crush on your Sasuke-kun!"then Ino looked down from the ground then stared at him"You dont now anything!"she said then Kiba laughed"Well I dont! And I dont bothered listening to you! with your stupid fangirlness!"then Ino raised her head and she looked to Kiba straightly in his eyes! then Shino whispered to Hinata and Me"This is stranged..Ino never looked at him like that before"then I was shocked and Hinata just nodded and watched the two all along "You are all lucky! you dont have to fake your feelings to everyone. you can think and say whenever and whatever you can say to other people..." Ino stated calmly and still looked at Kiba while Kiba is shocked"You are lucky you can show your emotions infront of everyone without being judged..while other people suffer silently until they die..."We frozed at Ino's statement..never in the series she said and talk about it.

"You can do whatever you could do! you underestimate people around you before you could tell what they are..." then she looked at Hinata well kinda strange and you know 'I challenged you' look.

"Well Hinata-san...looks like you have your friend there...Whats your name?" She ask formaly...Ino never ever talk formaly with others..except when she had a conversation with the people who are higher than her or people who are older than her then I answered"Im Normi Yamasura ..and You must be Ino Yamanaka..."I said calmly then Hinata stared at the blond then she throwed a Kunai at Hinata then Hinata ,fortunately she caught it"Are you ok Hinata?"Shino and I ask

"What do you think you are doing Ino?Hinata could be hurt!" Kiba angrily said

then Ino turned around away from us like nothing happened"Meet me at the training grounds later,Hinata-san.."then she look at in us staring at Hinata's paled lavender eyes

and she added"But only two of us..."then she went away.

"What was that? she throw a kunai at you then she challenged you at the training grounds later and only the two of you?! she's crazy and also what she said to us a while ago? is she nuts or what?" Kiba complained then Shino said changing the subject" Come on Kurenai Sensei is waiting for us at the fields."then we all nodded and go to

our destination and I was surprised at Ino's action...I dont know but I felt strange..then my tablet in my pouch,yes people I have a pouch that can handed my tablet, vibrates and as I pulled it out Kwotoski said to plugged the earphones for Im a only the one that should be heard of what he says then I plugged a pair of black earphones in it and wear on my ears while walking and its stated"I felt some weird chackras today,there are aura's everyday so which means you will find the character here that having a hidden also I think Normi-chan

they are two of them!"What! Which means they are two of them?"It would be the Senjiu sole guardian and the Uchiha sole Guardian who will protect the chosen The Uchiha and The Senju before the Cycle happens and avoided the chosen ones to die,mostly it was female

and having a the same age of the chosen Senju and Uchiha.." So their was two?! I mean two?! then it explains again"Normi-chan it could be one of your teammates.. who had possesed a hidden streight and the other one was also a female but its not on your team but having a same strong chackra density of the previous."Wow,this app is also informative,and by the way?! it said its one of my teammates then it stated that it is also a female so which means its Hinata?! The sole Guardian but she is not the one is in my dreams...That Supperior A needs to explained this!when my thoughts lingering in my mind

Kwotoski was now out and I keep the Tablet on my Pouch as Kiba called my name"Hey we finished training! and you skipped it by focusing on your weapon!?"then I sweatdropped and rubbed my head with my hand"Hehehehe sorry Kiba! Sorry shino!"then I suddenly noticed Hinata was gone..which means she's with Ino now! what could it be happened into this day.

End of Normi POV

Hinata POV

Well I told Kurenai sensei that I need to Go ,I went to The training grounds that Everyone is afraid to My last encounter at Ino,

yeah Ino was My sparring partner and My bestfriend, and secretly

rival to our skills,especially about our Yin Yang powers,I possesed the Yang power while Ino Possesed the Yin power,even that we need to spar to control our powers to come out.I will hide it because ...

What I dreamed when I was eight,that I will be hated by my family if they know about I met Ino she was bubbly and cheerful and assertive but the sight of the graduation academy night when I go to the hill where I admired flowers ,I saw her clutched a red ribbon on her right hand and cry..then I approached her and told me everything,that Sakura ended their friendship because of a guy..and she told me that it was the first time in her years that she felt having a sister,and having the one she had loved but because she betrayed her.. then I said that I felt being hurt to by the one we love and cherished and startedly I observed her that she was no longer the bubbly and happy child once that I idolized she was showing to the people she didnt care and also shge was acting fangirl to Sasuke,the guy who was the reason they ended their friendship. I really remembered the day that I know my element ...

Flashback

One night when no one was around and I was in the field practicing at my taijutsu skills I saw not far away Ino untangled the string she use for her hair that pulls her signature ponytail it becames a katana.

I suddenly shocked as she pulls out the blade of it and do her training in the dummy then me too focusing at my target and I swiftly throw a kunai at the target and finally it hitted on the target "You have a gracefully throw your kunai,Hinata-san." then it turns out to be Yamanaka Ino behind me not in her ponytail state and still her katana is in her waist"Ino-chan,why your string turns into a katana?"I ask well I saw Ino quite shock that I didn't not stutter infront of her...me too.

then she smiled at me"Well I was surprised you didnt stutter when you talk to me.."she said in a calm but a curious voice,I would like to say that I also dont understand why I am talking to her without stuttering,its something that I am comfortable to her or something...

"Me either,I dont know..but I think that I am comfortable when I talk to you.." then she smiled then she squat on the grass"You know,me either,I sense some aura to you..like I am too,comfortable to show my weakness to you,like that?"then I said"Ino-chan?should we be friends!"Ino stared at me that she was shock or something but I continue.

"We can spar together and I will be loyal to you..."then Ino stared at me in a moment"Sure!..."then we shake hands and she ask "do you have your accesories there?" then I shook my head"Uhhh ok..then I gave you one.."then she handed me a clip"that is not an ordinary clip,you think a different weapon you want and it will transformed itself into it!"

then I hold the clip and I thought of a staff then it transfered into a staff

and I was overjoyed"Is this for me?"then She nodded"that will be the symbol of our friendship and rivalry...Hinata,I know that You have a Yang power because no one can make that clip transformed into something you want..only the user of the element of Yang can do that."then I smiled me having this rare element according of the Hyuuga tutors..Yin and Yang represents light and darkness and it is a rare element ,and I cant believe that I have it!and Ino has the power of Yin,which the total opposite of it..."Ino-chan,how did you learn all of this?is it dangerous?"then Ino stared at me"Hinata..one thing,dont ever show your power to anyone..it will be dangerous, especially to you..they can kidnapped you and extract your power ,These elements are hard to find but easy to extract if you cant master it...so we need to trained alone in our secret place so no one will know...until we master it...You know people these days,they are pigs disguised as humans...they had the greed,the lust of power,and obssesion,and they can do anything to get that power to rule. we need to protect it..because if we dont do it,not only us can be harm and also to our family,and the people who cherished and loved us,"then I stared at her and I imagined if those happened then I ask"Ino...if we met can we spar to be strong,we can use basic taijutsu's but if where alone we can practiced each other..what do you think?"then she nodded"Sure...,Go now your family is waiting for you.."then I wave goodbye at her and I hide that clipped that I gave to her and used it when we are alone

when we at the academy as we are across in one table or we approached eachother,we always having that routine..while I was shy talking to others but when I was with her I dont stutter at all..that's the day we met was the wonderful day in my life...

End flashback

As I lingered in my mind while sitting at the log at the training grounds ,our secret training grounds that we had in this hill ,the place where we met and became friends.I felt a kunai was behind me then I caught it from behind"You really good at defence Hinata-san!"then I saw upside that Ino will attack me from above I dodge it with my hands and she landed infront of me and she get the string that use to pulled her hair in a ponytail then it changes to a katana then I quickly get my clip and it transformed into a katana and she pulled it out and the blade is visible,and I do the same also ,I dodge her attacked and I also attacked her and she deffence herself too"Hinata-san..you have been strong quickly,no doubt!"then a clash of the blades can be heard then I start talking while I attack her"Ino-chan,I have observed you lately,are you sick or something"then Ino answerd still defencing my attacks"Nothing.."then I glared at her"What is nothing? I saw it..you where gripping at your chest right? because Sakura is in the team of Sasuke's, either me I was jealous of her because she was also in a team where naruto-kun was ..but at least I have a nice and Good teammates"then we clashed our blades again"No,not that.. dont care if Sakura was in that's rookies team...either way This Yin power of mine is harder to control than its expected.."then I frowned I know Ino secretly, Even they did wrong to her ,she never want to revenged because it can also make that element out of control..and she want to master it before she can use it when people are around."Lets take a break..."then I nodded and sat beside her "You have your teammate name Normi Yamasura right?" then I nodded.."ok Ino what about Normi?"then she said"she comes from the Yamasura clan,it is one of the secret clans in the Lightning country,I know she is strong,I can sense that,and they have two kenkai genkai and had many clan jutsus"Gosh Ino,I knew it,you have studying at the library and dragged it home..how foolish people thought your like a dumb stupid barbie girl,then when we are alone you look like a smart geek,who had more experienced than any Genin here,like she was a Jounin or something hiding at the

Genin's body"Well..dont be jealous Hinata-san"she chuckled and I widened my eyes"You read my mind do you?"then she chuckled"Back at the topic,they are emotion readers...you cant hide your feelings when you faced them,and also they are great weapon masters and some are strategist and their bloodline limit is they can speak and understand animals even they are not ninja animals...and two they are also known for an element extracters and sealers...especially they can extract the Yin and Yang powers,like sun or moon i guess.."then I nodded"So I need to do is,You know...get to know her if she can be trustworthy to be your friend"then I smiled"Ne,Ino-chan wants to protect me huh?"then She stared at me like mocking at her or something"Because your still gentle and my baby sister-like is not yet bloomed,you know."she mocked how dare she call me that! hehehehe

we always be like this."Ino-chan..if you had your problem,Im always here..."then She stared at me"Hinata-san, you know that-"thenI said to her"Ino-chan,even I have new friends,you where always be my bestfriend! You always be my non-blooded sister...even your demanding or bratty ,bossy,snobby,and you know..girly sometimes and overprotective..."then she glared at me"Hey! "then I laughed at her reaction" But I love you so so so so much! well Of course I love Hanabi too, "then she laughed" yeah,your too mushy!"then I added"But Ino..." I started then she looked at me waiting for a question"When you would forgive Sakura?"Yeah I ask her like that,because I know that she would never forgive Sakura after what she did to her and I know that it really painful to see her like that..she changed and also she is also afraid to trust anyone especially her close friends..except me because we hide in the same secret"I dont know..Hinata...Its fine to forgive but its not easy to forget..I dont want Sakura to be with Sasuke because number one:she would rub it in my face and number two:her ego will be very big than her chest" then I chuckled and she also smirked and then we both go and Find Normi...

"Ino-chan,Normi-chan is dreaming of your past,about your mother's death,and the seperation of your brother..." then Ino looked at the sky

and said"I know...and I hope she is not as loudmouthed as Naruto.."

Then I looked at the sky then I stared at her

"Hinata,you need to aware because someday we need to fight against each other right?" then I glared at her but I didnt answer her

"Ino...I will do my best...to make you be opened you heart again..."

End Of POV

Unknown Pov

While Ino and Hinata went to Ichiraku Ramen..still the owner still slightly annoyed because of the fighting of the two..well physically

under the table using their feet

in the crystal ball he had saw everything...

"These girls...I hope they will continued their friendship until the end.."

Author: Well guys we found out who is who in this chapter...

I made Ino and Deidara be siblings here..you know they have similarities especially the hair putting it out in a ponytail tehehehe

but anyway I hope you like the story and please suggest any ideas I guess ,You know the funny moments in team eight and in characters in the story

Read and Review.


	5. Secret pastRevealed?

Chapter 4-Secret past..Revealed?!

Author:Hiyaa! Im back and we not know who is who..lets see Who's Dark side will reveal! And Normi's Mission all along! :)

Disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto Characters except To Normi and to the plot!

Notes:OOC,i have an OC and character bashing of you had found it

Dedicated to Everyone who read and like this story!

Unknown POV

Im in the tub right now,taking a hot bath and taking glimpse of my Past

that started and started this side of me...my worst side of me...

Then i felt my tears is flowing down from my eyes the incident that made me suffer silently,Why? Because this is a secret of my life ,this side is my deep secret of my life...

No one will find out..no one..

Flashback

7 years ago...

"Kaa-san!..Im back can we eat now your cherry tomatoes!" I was on my way home and it was dark we lived in a bungallow in a hill not far far far away in Konoha and as soon as I reached home I was shocked that there where blood stains and I cried..because when I saw blood stains or blood I was petrified because Kaa-san said that when we saw blood means someone is harm or hurt then as I rushed at the entrance and go to the living room then I saw Dei-nii infront of me and we rushed to the Kitchen to find Kaa-san. and my heart beat faster because of nervous then at last we found Kaa-san ,and boy it was not a sight to see infact it made my world going chaos..Dei-nii and I rushed to mother"Kaa-san! Who did this to you...Kaa-san..?"Dei-nii ask and Mother said "The Elder of Yamasura clan Tojiro Yamasura..ordered Some shinobi to assasinate me because of my Yin element since he didn't extracted it from me he tried to killed me..." then I stared at her then with her bloody hands she form a seal and she touched my cleavage and suddenly I felt pain and the spot lightened up and form into a crescent moon shape "Kaa-san?" then she took a glance at Dei-nii"Protect your Sister Deidara...be stronger..both of you..if you want to have a peaceful life..leave and hide ..."Dei-nii,

looked at Kaa-san with sadness and our tears suddenly flow"...but if you want to fight in my place...avenged me ...and protect your power..and You will protect the sole Uchiha legend.."I couldnt understand Kaa-san but I will try to understand, then Dei-nii go out at the house to at least find the killer which I was left behind when Kaa-san speak her last words "Rinosha...Kaa-san loves you and Deidara very much..*cough* You will be strong one day,and I will always be at your side..."then Kaa-san pressed my cleavage again and suddenly the spot lighten and I moaned in pain"Aghghghghg!Kaa-san..." then it appears as a crescent shape mark with a violet color highlighted of the side of the crescent.."My Power...Take care..use it for good,control it,and you will be one of the most legendary kunoichi had ever known..a sole protector of the Uchi-ha legend...*cough*please take care..Kaa-san loves you and Your brother and dont forget to use your wedding dress in the right time and promise me you will use your powers and tell your brother too to use his hands wisely I love you and your brother ..."then she was out of breath and I was shocked she no longer speak ..I cant believe she was gone..no one could bake us tomato cake, picking up flowers with me,protect us and sing with us our Kaa-san is dead..gone..passed away..."Kaa-san... Why...why are you leaving us here in this world...Kaa-san!"I weep as I could then Dei-nii appeared and I hugged him tightly"Kaa-san is dead now Dei-nii"then Dei-nii hugged me tightly and he took a glanced from the corpse of my kaa-san.."Kaa-san said I need to protect you and take care of you..we need to get away in this place now.."then I looked at him with sincere eyes"but Kaa-san said about my..my wedding dress.."Dei-nii just carried me on his shoulder then we suddenly saw flames in the house and Dei-nii sprinted away from the house with me carried on his shoulder..."Kaa-san.." we went away,away from the burning house

the house where kaa-san is..

*Scene Change*

We where now at the forest with my brother Dei-nii then I stared at him and muttered with tears flowing in my eyes "Dei-Nii...Kaa-san was Dead.. I am sad what we will do now.." I said to him and also I stared to him with visible sadness then Dei-nii look at me with worry as he was looking at me"Rinosha...I know..and Im sad too"

then he kneeled infront of me holding my shoulders "Just be strong..treasure what kaa-san gifted you and do what Kaa-san said before she was gone ..I will protected you no matter what, and dont forget if Im the Artist ,then you are an actress...act as a weak ninja,and they underestimate you ,then show them what's your streingth, show them what you can do and feel them the masterpiece of an actress and dont show your enemy or people that your weak " Dei-nii said then we went our way far away together in this creepy dark forest then we encounter the bandits they are six of them then the leader said"Well,There are little kids get lost in the forest! We can make money into selling them"then the leader look straightly at me then he smirked smugly

"and the little girl will be our sex slave !"then they laugh evily

When I heard it I was scared and I hide behind Dei-nii's Back

"Dei-nii ..." My tears falls from my eyes then he gave me a smile"Dont worry..un,we will made this.."then The bandits attack and he make a spider clay sculpture ,.then the bandits attacked them then he dodge them all and attack them too,but unfortunately the bandit behind him stabbed him behind his back two times then he fell and he face the ground he forcely crawl infront of me and I kneeled down felt like crying.I look at my brother with sincerity,guilt and worried then I said "Dei-nii please dont die ,dont leave me its ok we can die together or I will die but please dont die.."the I whisper to him when the bandit carried me away from him"Rinosha!"Deidara call still suffer all the pain"RINOSHA! RINOSHA!"then his hand open wide for me to reach then also I called him to I cried with fear,sadness in me that we seperated from each other DEIDARA-NII!NII-SAN!"then we shouted and tears where falling into his eyes"RINOSHA!" while he dissapear in my sight ..

Then the bandits rest for a while,while me still crying silently then as they throw me

at the ground and then they started to punched me and they let out a whip and start whipping on me"You little bitch! Stop crying!*whip!*" they keep shouting at me then they tear up my clothes until my underwear was seen and they whip me as many times as possible*whip!**whip*whip*"Aghhh!p-ple-ase... St-op...AGHHHHHH!"then I felt my eyes slowly closing up and suddenly...

*Slash!*(sorry guys I suck at sound effects)*

Then I found out that they are now at the ground..dead...

Then someone wrapped me in a cloth that comes from the bandit's things

"Please..dont...hurt me...please.." I cried with sorrow and in pain as someone carried me in a bridal style then I sleep right into his arms...then I collapsed...

*Scene change*

When I woke up I saw a nurse standing at me and I was wearing. A hospital gown"W-who..are you..?" I ask nervously as I look at her with fear"Calm down,dear Im not gonna hurt you...you have sores and bruises and you are only wearing your panty when you carried here in the hospital, But your stable now and you will be release next day..and also you shoould be thankful to the guy that carried you all the way here in Konoha hospital!"then I blinked as I was shock...is this the man that saved me from the bandits? I thought then the nurse exited in my room and then someone entered at my room,still in anbu clothes and had a long black hair and had lines in his face then I shrink myself in the blanket and I hugged my knees then he spoke"Dont be afraid... im the one that carried you here in Konoha..."then I remembered Dei-nii "Where's my brother? Where is he?" then he lowered his head "I didnt not find any boy at the forest..." then he get something that makes me happy. He handed a Violet long sleeve dress with fridges by the shoulder part and had a crescent mark on the chest part then I remembered that was Kaa-san show

my "wedding dress" " Is this yours...? I found it in near at the place where I found you"

Then I snatched the dress and hug it tightly"Th-this is wh-what m-my m-mother gave to me...and I saw a string and I thought of a weapon then it appears to be a katana...

"Arigato..(Thank you).." then he introduced himself"Itachi..Itachi Uchiha.."as he offer his hand then I reached my hand too"Rinosha.. Yamanaka..." I was doubfounded because Kaa-san said that I will be an Uchiha Sole guardian...

Then after that Itachi and I became friends after his mission he visited me at the hospital then in a few months A man name Inoichi Yamanaka had make me his adopted daughter with his wife Tyumiyo (Chu-mi-yo) Yamanaka and they treated me as their own Daughter but I secretly hide my goal when I grow up,to find my brother and to Kill

the murderer of my Real mother..Tojiiro,My name ,is not Rinosha Anymore..but Ino Yamanaka,yup they called me Ino Yamanaka here but Tou-san, and Itachi only knows my real name

*Scene change*

(Still childhood when she was coming home to Inoichi's house)

"Ino, this is your room..." he showed me where is my room then I entered

to it and Inoichi told me where's my clothes are and all the things I needed and also my shift at the Yamanaka Flowershop"Thank you so much Inoichi-" then he said"Tou-san,call me Tou-san understood..."he smiled at me then I smiled to as a sign of grattitude."Arigato Tousan!"then he also said"Your Kaa-san will prepare snacks for us so go downstairs okey?"then I nodded and he was out of the room and look my face at the mirror and I describe myself "This girl looks like an innocent princess in this world...but behind in this face is the girl who swore revenge for her love one..tsk,too dramatic"

Then I placed my dress at the closet and I cover it with cellophane,after that I took a scissor on the desk and I cut my hair upto my neck(Like the hairstyle of of Ino during her childhood) then I took a clip and pit it in my hair then I change my clothes then I went downstairs to explore Konoha.

flashback end

"Gaaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs..Tou-san had a mission with the Ino-Shika -Cho trio of his so no one was home except me, while Kaa-san was in the neighbor's house When I get dressed in my orange t-shirt and baggy jeans with the katana in my hands as I face in a mirror

"Kaa-san..even Dei-nii and I are to far away with each other..I will still

use this power in the right time..i will be stronger to avenged you Kaa-san..without harming my friends here..without harming everyone here..without everyone acknowledged and judjements about this...I will wait and try to be patient for the right time...this bubbly and cheerful girl is now gone..and that girl is now a facade ,a other side of me...and this Ino or Rinosha in this room will be a secret..." then I looked at the spot of the closet where my "wedding" dress is"I will Kill you...Yamasura

Tojiro!"I whisper it with hate and sorrow.."You take away my happiness and you made this side of me and making my life suffering in silence...

you will pay..all of you will pay.

Then I thought about the red ribbon hanging at the hanger then I thought of someone that I hated too,the girl that I trusted and love like my own sister that ended our friendship because of a boy "Sakura..Haruno..you want rivals right? Then I will give it to you!"

End Of Unknown POV

Unknown POV

...In his desk where he sits...

in his crystal ball where he saw everything...

the pain of every people in this village...

as he watched the Yamanaka promising herself the revenge

for her loved one that needs justice...

he only say he also been fooled by her facade...

and now..for now..he and her bestfriend will know the truth..the sad and sorrowful truth...

End of Unknown POV

Author:And now we know who is who..

no other than the bossy,snob,and giddy blonde Yamanaka Ino!

well I made her like that so deal with it..and I make Itachi discover her when he was on his way back after an Anbu mission

Naruto:I see..so that's why..

Author:Naruto its just a fanfic,and what are you doing here!

Naruto:Sowwy..I got lost Dattebayo..

Author:Ok...the idea of the wedding dress is from the Anime\Manga Kill la Kill so The plot is not mine..almost...well i got inspired so what? Authors have inspiration right? and English is not my mother language so,sorry

For the wrong grammars and errors,but im trying to improve..

Please Read and Review and no bashing please..and I hope you like it


	6. The dream of the girl and her Knight

Chapter 5-the dream of the girl and his Knight

Disclaimer:I dont own anything... Ok the plot almost. .:)

Note:English is not my main language so Please understand

The mistakes...Im trying my best to correct my grammars

Warning: Big OOC,AU a little. Slight swearing

Dream POV\Normi's side\Narrator POV

One night Normi dream again about the little blonde girl

Who she had been dreaming one night she is now here at where the bandits whip

the girl"Please..stop.."Normi shouted but she cant be heard nor she cant be seen.

Then she only heard the bandits laugh and the girls cry then she saw the girl have no clothes instead .only her panty was only to be seen then bruises sores and cuts then the other bandits ,masturbate beside where the girl was place, they whip her non stop"What the fuck?! They are such a low life! They molest the girl and abused her?!"

She was mad,mad at the men who did it to her then suddenly,...

*Slash* *slash*!

Normi opened her eyes to see what happened and she saw a man I mean a boy..

Wearing a anbu cloth and a mask and also a familiar,long hair and one person could Normi ever think"Itachi?! Also he is a part of this and..and he saved rinosha! "as Itachi got a cloth from one of the bandit's bag and also Normi saw how Itachi found a knee level dress and have a crescent design on the chest part ,it was long sleeve and it was color violet and it has fridges into the shoulder part and Itachi keep it as he carried Rinosha into the bridal style while Normi joked herself "OMG,if itachi fangirls will saw these they will be envy hahaha even I."

" Dont...hurt me...please.." she cried with sorrow and in pain as he carried her in a bridal style then she fell sleep right into his arms...then she collapsed...

"Poor Girl,Itachi is not gonna kill you,I assured that.." Normi just said while her tears keep flowing

*Scene change*

The scene change and now she was in a room with the inconcious girl in the hospital bed and it was be seen that she had been lot of bruises from the whipping.

When she woke up they saw a nurse standing at her and Rinosha was wearing. a hospital gown"W-who..are you..?" she ask nervously as she look at her with fear"Calm down,dear Im not gonna hurt you...you have sores and bruises and you are only wearing your panty when you carried here in the hospital, But your stable now and you will be release next day..and also you should be thankful to the guy that carried you all the way here in Konoha hospital!"then she blinked and she was shock..."Well You should be thankful for Itachi teheheh "Normi said as they where startled that someone entered at the room,still in anbu clothes and had a long black hair and had lines in his face then she shrinked herself in the blanket and Rinosha hugged her knees then he spoke"Dont be afraid... im the one that carried you here in Konoha..."then she asked to the newcomer "Where's my brother? Where is he?" then he lowered his head "I didnt not find any boy at the forest..." then he get something that makes her happy and makes Normi confused He handed a Violet long sleeve dress with fridges by the shoulder part and had a crescent mark on the chest part then Normi remembered the dress that she saw beside the spot where the nasty bandits had tortured her " Is this yours...? I found it in near at the place where I found you" then Normi saw how the tears escaped on the girl's

Face as she look at the dress.

Then she snatched the dress and hug it tightly"Th-this is wh-what m-my Kaa-san gave to me..."and she saw a string and then it appears to be a katana Normi was shocked"This girl is amayzing! and even her mother was dead she also passed down her amayzing things what her daughter deserved and then Itachi! OMFG! He is really a dark knight hero! Hahahahaha amayzing!" then she heared Rinosha said

"Arigato..(Thank you).." then he introduced himself"Itachi..Itachi Uchiha.."as he offer his hand and then Rinosha girl handed her hand to his"Im Rinosha..." as Normi waited for her to say what's her surname then suddenly the backround change and she was now infront of Supperior A"Greetings Normi..."then Normi was mad at him "Baka! You leave me behind all these days" then Supperior A was just silent .then he spoke"Its obvious Im the one that gives you a mission about ... I will just direct to the point,Now you will now find the two Guardians to be discover and also help them to convinced that they will be protected the Senju and Uchiha Legend or the persons from these clans to be ready about the its the bonus that you also will discover your streigth" Then Normi ask"To discover my streigth? im just a Normal Girl and was been sent by a mission how was that possible?"then she saw a katana was infront of her then as she touch it a yellow aura was seen and as she pulled out the blade it shines as sparkling as the stars and then a small watch was attached on the handle of the blade then Supperior A said"Use this sword for Good and use it against Evil"then A determined Normi was to be seen "Arigato...Supperior A" then in a blinked of an Eye she was now in her bed with the weapon to fight and to help with the trials she could face.

**An:Sorry the chapter is too short and also I will be updating it slowly because **

**Its schooldays ,well anyway If you dont like the story then dont read ,Im opened into any suggestions and critism but please not so harsh just that your just correcting me lol..**

**Well anyway Please read,and review please... :) **


	7. The mission with the team seven

Chapter 6-The mission with the team seven

Disclaimer:I dont own everything except to Normi and other characters

Normi POV

Well I soon as I pack my things I needed,my Tablet of course and also the brand new glowing katana here! Yahooo! ooooh..  
(Your such an ignorant Normi-Author)  
Shut up Author! Your just jealous of my new katana! With a small clock here!  
(Dont you forget Normi! im the one incharge here so you better shut up or I will replace you!)  
Hey! Pleash..dont replace me! T-T (Jeez..your so annoying tsss)  
Well anyway..I was finished packing my things someone calling me on the living room "Hey Normi! Kurenai-Sensei said that we need to be in the Hokage's tower now!" then I realize that voice belongs from Kiba Inuzuka my Bf as in Boyfriend not what you mean A Boy that I treat like a friend not what you think (Tsss..you have a crush on Kiba idiot! We know it)  
Im not! •\\\\\• well anyway I went downstairs to meet him then I saw not only him but there is Shino playing in his bugs and Hinata smiling at me then Kiba stared at my Katana"Wow Normi! What a nice Katana you have and its glowing! Right Akamaru!?"  
Kiba admired my Katana as Hinata smiled at the weapon then Shino interupted"Well Normi's ready..can we go now? Kurenai -Sensei is waiting for us then.."Shino calmly Said then I nodded and we sprinted towards the Hokage's Office

Hinata's POV

When we arrive at the office we saw Kurenai-Sensei at the office,not only that we saw Team seven ! and I was shocked and nervous when Naruto is in the same room with me Yikes..you know..love until to the bones! Then I saw Kakashi-sensei is reading porn i mean the Icha-Icha paradise ,well how did I know..tehehehe my father had numbers of this books in his secret library tsss...I hope Hanabi will not Find out :D Well Naruto was still jealous on Sasuke-san because oh well His CRUSH Sakura Haruno is fawning over him then Sasuke-san look towards me then I greeted him"Good morning,Sasuke-san.. "Then I bow to him as a Sign of respect well he nodded his head Then he said" Hn..Goodmorning Hinata-chan.."well everyone and of course also me was shocked ,Sakura was glaring towards me because Sasuke -san doesnt want to talk to her even one responds if Ino chan was here she would laugh her bossy ass off hahaha Well Naruto was flaming with shock,Normi,just stand there shock as well as Kiba and Shino just stood there shocked then as they recovered from the scenery I said shyly"Umm Guys...I k-know your s-shock by the s-scenery..but I w-want you t-to I-Intro-duce N-Normi,Yama-sura our teammate and-"then Normi cutted in "And Ino-sama's and Hinata-chans referee!" NORMI!? WHY DID YOU SAID THAT?! Then all of us are shocked then Sakura spoke up"Hinata and Ino-pig is always fighting! Well that bitch will always like that! For example blah blah blah.."and manymore then I saw Kiba and Naruto always Bicker behind us then the Hokage interupted us as he entered with Kakashi and Kurenai entered the room then we became silent and then as the Hokage Speak"Your team Kakashi,and Your team Kurenai, will be part of this C-ranked mission About protecting and escorting the Damyo's Daughter from the land of sashimi upto her Destination,the hidden moon village. "Then they nodded as Kurenai-Sensei and Kakashi-sensei took up the scroll and we will met at the gates at two in the morning Then Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan suggest that we would have a dinner at Ichiraku Ramen to Know Normi more and then Sasuke and Normi refuse but then they agree because they forced too they both said that they need to train ,well for knowing Normi she was training harder for a mission..and I am sure its about Ino..why? Because she said that she was about to find the girl that she dream last night.. And judging to Ino's warning she was always being careful to Me and to herself...then as we entered the Ichiraku ramen stall they ordered a lot of ramen well Im trying to control my appetite or I will suffer to pay the high bill that this stall total the number of bowls that we eat the three of us Ino ate five ,Normi ate Six thousand while me I already ate 100thousand bowls of ramen and these two is really smart and then they left me at the stand that cause me to paid all of the ramen we eat..those Witches T-T..  
Then we sat at the stools and well Normi was on the hot seat! Then Normi suddenly saw Sasuke's Ramen was a ramen with tomatoes. Then Naruto Ask "Hey Normi-chan! Why are you keep looking at Teme's Ramen are you disgust with it?" then Sasuke throw a glare at him and still Sakura still cling into him"Well I cant believe you Sasuke...You have a different attitude You as a lone and sulky wolf,she (Ino) is a bipolar pig then you have a different teammates then You have favoured the same ramen dish and You two have graduated top in the academy? How amayzing you and Ino are match made in heaven "This was made Naruto shock ,While Sasuke fastly sip the brown mixture of the ramen in the bowl and Sakura was red in anger Then Kiba,and Shino are just laughing ,then Normi just looking Innocent looking..that gal, she tells me that She wants Ino and Sasuke in the end because Ino is Bipolar,Sasuke Is sulkish and a lone wolf and she ever tells that she would rather have InoSasu(her love team to the two) Than Sasusaku then I know that Ino hates Sasuke's guts even though she's pretending to be a fangirl to hide her facade..." WHAT?! YOU WANT SASUKE-KUN AND INO-PIG TOGETHER!? I hate it !SASUKE-KUN IS MINE! MINE ! MINE! She was a bitch that ruins my Moment with My Sasuke-kun! Well you will be my enemy then! she ruins our friendship!"then I felt like I dont want here anymore..I felt like I want to scream at her that she is wrong and I was totally hurt because she said false statements about the her ex-friend..then I remembered that I will met her today then Shino ask"Hinata are you ok?"then they are all looking at me as they are worried to me then Normi realized her mistake about what she said earlier "Oi Hinata-chan! im sorry..." then I just nodded and smile to hide the annoyance"Im ok..U-Um Can I go now?"then I cant wait them to there response as I hurriedly and fastly went to the our secret meeting place...

Then as I reach at the place I pant because Im so tired then I saw Ino standing at the Log as her long blonde hair sways like it has its own wind then I spoke "Ino..we need to talk..." then Ino responce calmly"Hinata..I'll just direct it to you...I will now declare you as my Rival and my enemy! "Then I froze at her statement Why? Why now that are very close ! Its because of the prophecy?!" Ino! is this because of the Prophecy!?"Then she face me and said"Yeah...and we need to be trained not as friends but to be your enemy...I need to because I want to be more stronger..and after all just stay away from me... Because I dont want to have a weak friend like you!"then I froze at her , she called me weak?! How dare her! is she regreting the choice that She befriended me?! as I thought of it my tears were escaping in my eyes then she left me ,she walk away from me without turning back and as I look back to the road, she was gone...and then tomorrow she was my enemy..."Is this all you want huh!? If You want me to be your rival! So be it!"I shouted at the top of my lungs and of course I will shout it in anger ,I will train hard and show my stregth in the right time! and I'll use it in the right enemy which is you Ino Yamanaka!

Ino's POV

As I felt that I was to far away from her I felt my tears had fallen and I also felt my knees became weak and even it pains me to be not her friend anymore I still need to do it"Im sorry Hinata, Im not doing this for the sake of the prophecy I will explain it to you...In a right time..."Im sorry Hinata...I have to avenge my family alone...and also I have to protect you from myself...from this demon..inside me..."then I fell from the ground and the last thing I saw was only a dark hair boy...

An:Guys I hope you like the chapter:) and who do you think is the dark hair boy that Ino last thing she saw?  
Please read and review! Just correct my mistakes ok?


End file.
